


The Time Splash

by iftheresakeytheremustbealock



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheresakeytheremustbealock/pseuds/iftheresakeytheremustbealock
Summary: When Tris is jumped on a train heading out of Chicago she gets accosted by three men in black telling her she is a key to saving everyone. Jumping back in time, she realizes she can stop the war. But she'll need a little help along the way
Relationships: Christina/Will (Divergent), Eric/Tris Prior, Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Time Splash

The train didn't stop. It seemed like it was going for forever, speeding faster and faster down the tracks. 

I held my side with one arm, using the other to hold my self steady on the floor of the train car. Looking out past the open door, I wondered when I was going to cry. Everything I had was taken from me; my home, my mother, my father, my best friends...even Caleb. At least I had Four, somewhere out in the vast lands of Chicago. 

The train came to a stop, jerking and squealing. I found myself thrown against the pile of food bags beside me. 

What the hell was going on?

Grunting, I pulled myself to my feet and grabbed the small pistol from the small of my back. I was careful to keep my footsteps quiet as I inched my way around to the large door on the side of the train. 

It was nearing 3 in the morning, darkness had fallen, except where the lights, most likey on generators now, lit the top of the gates. 

Hearing shuffling to my left, I whipped around, flicking the safety off and pulling my arms up. I waited a few seconds before...

Nothing. There was nothing there. Perhaps the trains were shut off to conserve and redirect power to the central Hub. Though I found that unlikely. 

I let my arms down, before another shuffling sound came behind me. I turned around, wincing as I did so, my abdomen wasn't even in the first stages of healing yet. 

I saw one person before me, and another grabbed me from behind. The second person threw his fist to my injured side, while simultaneously kicking at my knees, forcing me to the ground. 

Gasping for breath, I struggled to hold my pistol steady, before that too was kicked away. The second man held my thighs with his knees, ass the first man trapped my wrists, locking me down. 

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled. "What do you want?"

"Hush Tris," a voice came from above and to my left. "We're here to help you."

"How the fuck is this helping?"

I could feel blood tricking down my neck from the back of my head where it had hit the hard metal flooring of the train. My left side screamed in agony and my ankle throbbed painfully. 

"We have a mission for you, stop Jeanine. Save us in and out of the walls. "

"The walls...?" I whispered. 

I didn't get an answer. 

Instead the third man sighed and pulled a large syringe from a black case I had yet to see. He didn't need to prep it, seemed they were ready for me. 

"Hold still, this will sting."

Quickly I was being pulled from the world of awareness as a biting sting and multiple pinches affected my body. 

"Just do it over again, and this time, do everything right


End file.
